Moshi family
The Moshi family was a family of the Mantis Clan. Originally the family comprised the Centipede Clan, but conditionally decided to join the Mantis in 1127 in the Month of the Tiger. They wished a marriage with the ruling family of Mantis, to be determined later. Time of the Void, p. 54 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 56-57 The wedding was finally in 1133 between Moshi Wakiza and Yoritomo, and the arrangement was fully sealed. Clan Letter to the Mantis #6 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) The clan colors were orange, black, and brown Way of the Minor Clans, p. 3 and are still widely worn by the older Moshi. The Moshi family line bore mostly female children, the first Moshi had eleven daughters and no sons, and had become matriarchal because of it. The Moshi had a deep devotion to the Sun goddess Amaterasu and continued to honor 'Lady Sun' even after her death. Centipede Clan Centipede Lands To the east of Treacherous Pass in the Mountains of Regret lies the Centipede valley which was open to the sea, Tani Senshio. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 70 Major Moshi Holdings * Amaterasu Seido * Kyuden Moshi * Matomari no Tokoro * Valley of the Centipede Minor Moshi Holdings * The Library of the Fiery Centipede * Yamabushi Renshuuba Traditions The Moshi family was a matriarchy with a continuing devotion to Amaterasu, Way of the Minor Clans, p. 70 even after the goddess had passed from divine life. The Moshi were known for their conservative nature and love of tradition, which often conflicted with what was seen as the Mantis way of doing things. Mother of the Centipede was the ancient title given to their leader. Odd Fortunes: The Battle of Treacherous Pass, by Robert Denton III It was tradition that, when a girl was two years from beginning her studies, she spent a week with her grandmother. In order to determine if the mother had done her duty and properly prepared her daughter for her studies. The Sun & Moon, Part I, by Shawn Carman History Founding The Centipede clan was founded in 347 when the sensei of a modest shugenja school of the Phoenix Clan, Isawa Azami, a member of a small, distant branch of the Isawa, had become isolated from the Phoenix east of Kiken Roka in the Mountains of Regret. The area was called Tani Senshio for the insects that infested the rocky ground. The Phoenix patriarch who settled the valley had no sons, but eleven daughters. His death began a tradition of matriarchy among the family that in time became accepted practice. The Otomo pointed out to the Emperor that it would be easier to record their events and tax peasants if they were a separate minor clan, so the sensei was given lands and the title of a minor clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 11 Way of the Shugenja, p. 48 The Emerald Champion of that era, a Crane samurai-ko with a tendency to reward strong women, had granted them governorship of the small valley. Fealty and Freedom, p. 8 Battle of White Stag In 442 the isolated Centipede marched alongside the Phoenix in the Battle of White Stag, lending their deadly fire magic to the defense of the Empire. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 71 Lion Invasion Rebuked In 580 the Lion Clan made claim to the lands of the Centipede and sent an army to try and take them by military force. The attempt failed, turned back by Moshi magic combined with the difficulty of the terrain until diplomatic pressure permanently halted the attempt. Yoritomo's Alliance On the onset of the Clan War the Daimyo Moshi Jukio was visited by Amaterasu in her dreams, and told her of the Second Day of Thunder. Jukio was entrusted to plunge her tiny family into the turmoil suffusing the Empire and stand as a beacon of hope. When days later an emissary begged her to attend a council of Minor Clans at the behest of Yoritomo, the Mantis Daimyo, Jukio knew she had found her answer, joining her clan to the Yoritomo's Alliance and brokkering the wedding of Moshi Wakiza with Yoritomo, which would lead in their absorbtion by the Mantis Clan. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 93 Joining the Mantis Since joining the Mantis in 1127 the formerly isolated Moshi had been forced to interact with Empire far more than the family had been used to. Since then the Moshi family had increased dramatically in size, primarily through marriage, and the Moshi family had spread to holdings throughout the lands of Mantis Clan and beyond. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 34-35 The official recognition of the Moshi as a family of the Mantis was made by Toturi I in 1134. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 8 Many members of the Yoritomo joined the new Mantis family through marriage. In less than thirty years, the numbers of Moshi grew to outnumber that during their time as the Centipede Clan by more than threefold. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 5 Jade Sun With the celestial upheaval that resulted in Yakamo being ousted from his position as Lord Sun, replaced by a truly divine entity known as the Jade Sun, the Moshi had demonstrated the proper deference such an entity clearly deserved. Masters of Magic, p. 48 Divergent Philosophies In the late 12th century philosophical differences among the priestesses of the Moshi family surfaced. The clan's affiliation with the Thunder Dragon, particularly the stresses involved with forging a ritual bond with that sacred entity, as well as the distance, geographically and philosophically, from the Colonies had all exacerbated the situation. The unstated agreement to disagree was rapidly becoming unraveled, and priestesses took sides. Twenty Festivals, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Within the Family Mon The Centipede mon depicted a centipede curled into a circle, its head approaching its tail, rendered in the clan colors of orange, black, and brown. After the Moshi joined the Mantis they often rendered it in Mantis colors as a show of respect to their new clan. Great Clans, p. 148 Samurai See Samurai of the Mantis Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. Politics Vassal Family The Goraiku family were a vassal family founded to honor, and contained the ambition of, Moshi Goraiku, the most skilled samurai in service to Moshi Jukio. The Goraiku family had forged new traditions and was highly devoted to Lord Sun and had close ties with the Yoritomo family and the Hida family. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 45 Moshi Daimyo The leader of the Moshi family had been always a woman, who was also known as the Matron. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 114 All the Moshi Daimyo since the 8th century used the Ancient Fan of the Centipede. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 48 The following were the known daimyo of the Moshi. Before joining the Mantis Clan, the daimyo were the Champions of the Centipede Clan. Schools & Paths The following were the Schools and Paths within the Moshi Family: * Moshi Shugenja * Moshi Duelist * Moshi Guardian of the Sun See also * Moshi family/Meta Category:Mantis Clan Families Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Daimyo Moshi Category:Centipede Clan